Cha cha SING
|type = Single |album = Berryz Mansion 9kai |artist = Berryz Koubou |released = July 25, 2012 August 1, 2012 (Single V) September 15, 2012 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 23:21 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Chou HAPPY SONG Berikyuu single (2012) |Next = WANT! 30th single (2012) }} cha cha SING is the 29th Single of Berryz Koubou. It was released on July 25, 2012. The single was released in seven editions: regular edition, three limited editions, Single V, and Event V. An Event V was also released for the B-side "Loving you Too much" on October 7, 2012. The single charted #6 in the weekly oricons, ran for 4 weeks with an estimated of 33,001 copies sold. The Single V for the single sold 1,548 copies. "cha cha SING" and the coupling track "Loving you Too much" are covers, originally sung by Bird Thongchai. Tracklist CD #cha cha SING (Bird Thongchai cover) #Loving you Too much (Bird Thongchai cover) #Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou (ももち! 許してにゃん♡体操; Momochi! Forgive Me-ow Calisthenics) - Momochi (Tsugunaga Momoko feat. Berryz Koubou) #cha cha SING (Instrumental) #Loving you Too much (Instrumental) #Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou (Instrumental) - Momochi (Tsugunaga Momoko feat. Berryz Koubou ) Limited Edition A DVD #cha cha SING (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #cha cha SING (Close-up Berryz Koubou Ver.) Single V #cha cha SING (Music Video) #Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou (Music Video) - Momochi (Tsugunaga Momoko feat. Berryz Koubou) #Making of (メキング映像) Event V "cha cha SING" #cha cha SING (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #cha cha SING (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #cha cha SING (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #cha cha SING (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #cha cha SING (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #cha cha SING (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #cha cha SING (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Event V "Loving you Too much" #Loving you Too much (MV) #Loving you Too much (Close-up Berryz ver) #Loving you Too much (Party ver) #Making of (メキング映像) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information ;cha cha SING *Lyrics: Mukek Jongmankhong *Japanese lyrics: Tsunku *Composition: Sudsan Wongsamut *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Dance Choreographer: Yamashiro Yoko ;Loving you Too much *Lyrics: Apisit Opasimlikit *Japanese Lyrics: Tsunku *Composition: Thana Lawasut *Arrangement: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Rap Arrangement: U.M.E.D.Y. ;Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Yuasa Koichi *Chorus: Concert Performances ;cha cha SING *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Kaneko Rie, Tanabe Nanami, Takagi Sayuki, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Oda Sakura, Kosuga Fuyuka, Uemura Akari *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ - with ℃-ute *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou×Juice=Juice *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2014 *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *Berryz Koubou Debut 10 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ *Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello! Project Festival *Berryz Koubou Naruchika 2015 in Bangkok *Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikubee~! *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ - Country Girls *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Shimizu Saki, Kumai Yurina, Yamaki Risa, Hirose Ayaka, Yamagishi Riko, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER - Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina *Okai Chisato FC Live ③ ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 2013-2018~ - Okai Chisato *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show 2019 ~Reiwa! ENJOY! My Birthday!!~ - Kumai Yurina ;Loving you Too much *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou×Juice=Juice *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ - Kudo Haruka, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai, Wada Ayaka, Tamura Meimi, Miyazaki Yuka, Miyamoto Karin *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ - Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa *Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello! Project Festival *Berryz Koubou Naruchika 2015 in Bangkok *Berryz Koubou Matsuri - ℃-ute *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ - Nakajima Saki, Ikuta Erina, Haga Akane, Murota Mizuki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Inaba Manaka, Hamaura Ayano *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Seven Horizon~ - Juice=Juice *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER - Shimizu Saki *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show ~Enjoy! Happy Summer!! Sun~ - Kumai Yurina ;Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou *Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Berryz Koubou 10shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai~ *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Kinen Subeki Kono Nen ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu - Shimizu Saki Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Total Reported Sales: 33,001* ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,548 Trivia *This is Berryz Koubou's 2nd cover single. *"cha cha SING" is a cover of "RAO-MAH-SING" ( Thai: เรามาSing ) by Bird Thongchai McIntyre, also known as "Phi Bird", a famous Thai pop singer. *The original version of “cha cha SING ” and “Loving you Too much” can be found as the second and third track on the 2010 album "Singing Bird" by Bird Thongchai called “Row Mah Sing” and “Too Much So Much Very Much.” *This is the first Berryz Koubou single to have a solo song by a member. *A flash mob version of "cha cha SING" was recorded and is only available to watch on YouTube. *"cha cha SING" is Berryz Koubou's first single to have 3 music videos. *"cha cha SING" is the first Berryz Koubou single to have an official website. *The "cha cha SING" music video is Berryz Koubou's most-viewed YouTube video with currently over 4,000,000 views *The music video for "Loving you Too much" is currently their second most-viewed YouTube video with over 2,000,000 views *"Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou" debuted at #1 on Recochoku's daily music video chart, and ranked at #3 on Recochoku's weekly music video chart. *Tsugunaga said she was tired in the last few seconds of "Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou"'s music video because she had a hard time remembering which line came after which in the song (she says the song's lyrics have no real pattern). *It was released on the same day as Up Up Girls (Kari)'s Uppercut! / Yuudachi! Through the Rainbow. *"cha cha SING" is one of 14 music videos for an A-side that has over 1,000,000 views on Berryz Koubou's official YouTube channel. *Additionally, cha cha SING, Loving you Too much and Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou (Otomomochi Version) are three of 16 videos that have over 1,000,000 views on Berryz Koubou's official YouTube channel. Additional Videos Berryz Koubou - cha cha SING (Flash Mob Okunai-hen Full ver)|Flash Mob Ver. Berryz Koubou - Loving you Too much (MV) (Party Ver.)|Loving You Too Much (Party Version) Momochi - Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou (MV) (Otomomochi Version)|Momochi Yureshite Nyan Taisou (Otomomochi Ver.) External Links *Official Website (archived) *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: cha cha SING, Loving you Too much, Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou es:Cha cha SING Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2012 Singles Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Single Category:2012 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2012 Event Vs Category:2012 Single Vs Category:Cover Single